User blog:Captain Coder/Wrath VS Devil ~ Parody of Jordan VS Ali
Something I did on my break from the Wiki. I saw Pan's version and thought of some ways to improve it, although his version still made me laugh a little. Anyway, hope everyone likes this. Beat: ''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OAxjC_6l1DY Battle 'Wrath: Why don't you split from this battle like you do with your socks? 'Cause you've got as much chance of stopping me as a block! I'm a trolling machine, if you're the Devil, I'm the God, You can maybe match one user, I can take on all the mods! I'll bring damnation to this anti-Asian in his own Deathnation, You were fased when I came, more of a fail than your Admanistration! You used to be Cool like a Captain, and destroy like a Shadow, Now you're just a beg-blogger for attention worse than a song from Wachow! '''Devil: Ooh, here comes this newbie, another puppet in mourning, He makes himself like a parent when he gives another Warning! You're the only pest that's more immature than Samis, Fuckin' with me is like a chat fight, you'll be left pissed! Your whole "scary and threatening" act went arwy, When you "raided" on two pages and then just stopped tryin'! You should have kept your empty threats packed up on a User-Shelf, Stick to Rap Nation, you can keep the blogs to yourself! Ooh, I'm so witty, my socks come so fast, They'll knock your account back to your Contributor past! Now, you're frustrated by our ways, and you don't like what Scraw did, But trying to bully the AWCs? Now that was just stupid! 'Wrath:' Prick, you make me pissed, you won't like me when I'm ticked! You should have let your son CE take the mic and step in! And I would pass my mic to Vintage, but I ain't done schoolin' you! Stay all up in your comments like my name was CW! 'Devil:' I saw you roughing up that Grinch, man, what's wrong with you? You bitch like little PeddieFever on SIU! I got Devil II and III as my fire in the hole, You only sticked around here so you could get sticked my Meatholl! 'Wrath:' So Mr. Jenkins wants to charge in again and make his point, * Enters Devil's PM and gets in his face I'll Kick you into your Bearer's grave, through your ex-friends faves, Over the little T-Boner always slapping you in your scarred face! FEEL NOTHING BUT FEAR! You haven't got shit here! Man, you needed a Global Block 'cause NO ONE wanted you near! I'm a better troll boss, you're just a better attention whore, Battle 3 more times, my wins could be a sock of Four4! 'Devil:' THAT'S IT! YOU NEED TO BACK THE FUCK OFF! * Decks Wrath in the face, knocking him back into normal chat I'll Leave you like Paro then you'll be Leaving like Stoff! You need to fuck yourself back to the Central Wiki, kid! 'Cause your W R A T H A T T A C K S sucked more than SM's raps did! Who Won? Wrath: Devil: Category:Blog posts